1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand coverings and more particularly to a hand covering with internal thermal tubes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In cold weather, it is often desirable to keep one's hands warm by wearing gloves or similar hand coverings. A concern arises when, during extreme temperature conditions, it is difficult to maintain ones hands at a comfortable temperature regardless of whether or not one is wearing such hand coverings. Accordingly, hand coverings have been provided that allow a user to warm their hands beyond the temperature which is provided by simply wearing the hand covering.
Hand coverings have been provided that allow the wearer to introduce heat into the interior of the hand covering. Such hand coverings typically allow the heat to dissipate throughout the entire interior chamber of the hand covering. A problem with such hard coverings is that the heat dissipates quickly and the extremities (i.e., the fingertips) often do not receive the warm air and therefore remain at an uncomfortable, cold temperature. This is a concern because extremities are typically the first part of the body to get cold and are also the most difficult to warm up once they have become cold.
Other hand coverings have been provided that allow air to be ventilated through the chamber of the hand covering in which the hand is placed to allow for air flow and greater comfort for the wearer.
What is needed is an improved hand covering that communicates warm air to the extremities of the wearer's hand without dissipation of the warm air between an inlet and an outlet and allows for adequate ventilation.